Entero
by salviohexia
Summary: Después de un incidente al volver de la escuela, Ranma se cuestiona su moralidad y existencia.


**.**

 **Entero**

 **.**

Ranma observó su reflejo con tristeza. La imagen en el agua del río mostraba a un chico de cabello negro, de intensos ojos azules. El muchacho del agua tenía rasgos ciertamente muy varoniles, se podía notar en la definida mandíbula, en las espesas cejas, los anchos hombros, su fisionomía en general. Aunque sonara petulante decirlo, a veces se consideraba el epítome de lo que debe ser un varón.

Pero eso no importaba, valía nada. Toda su masculinidad, su ser, lo que él era, se desvanecía en un dos por tres. Apenas un chorro de agua le cayera encima y se esfumaba. Su mente era arrancada de su cuerpo para ser trasladada a otro muy distinto.

Se convertía en mujer.

No podía negar que en determinadas ocasiones su físico femenino lo ayudaba a resolver muchos problemas, era más que un infalible disfraz, su contraparte mujer significaba divertirse en la playa, deliciosos pero muy coloridos helados, así como muchos obsequios por parte de hombres que no pensaban más allá de sus pantalones.

El sonido distante de un trueno hizo que Ranma alzara la vista, notando el cielo completamente cerrado por negras nubes de lluvia que amenazaba por caer.

Había estado sentado en el barandal, no tardó en ponerse de pie de un brinco, jamás perdiendo el perfecto equilibrio. Caminó lentamente hacia la casa de los Tendo, recorriendo el camino habitual al que él y Akane estaban acostumbrados. Akane. Por un segundo se molestó, deseó que sus amigas no la hubieran invitado a salir justo esa tarde en que él se encontraba tan decaído, ella siempre lograba animarlo.

Ranma estaba demasiado consciente de las ventajas y desventajas que tenía su maldición, sin embargo, no era eso lo que le preocupaba aquella tarde. Lo peor era, que a pesar de lo que significaba, a pesar de todo lo que él era, lo que representaba, a veces… a veces a él le gustaba ser mujer.

Algunas veces era tan cómodo, parecía que no requería esfuerzo. No que él quisiera cambiar su forma de comportarse, usualmente ─cuando no estaba fingiendo─ actuaba como un muchacho. Tampoco se trataba de que le gustaran los hombres; es decir, él sabía cuando un sujeto era de buen ver, no era envidioso ni ciego, pero nada más, él estaba seguro de su interés por el sexo opuesto, ya lo dejara ver o no.

La lluvia hizo finalmente acto de presencia. Ranma no se preocupó por revisar que nadie descubriera el secreto de su transformación, después de todo la calle estaba desierta.

Ranma se detuvo en medio de la calle, alzó las manos a la mitad del cuerpo para observarlas con detenimiento. Sus manos. Sus manos grandes y fuertes se habían ido, dando paso a unas pequeñas, delicadas, frágiles; maldita sea, quizás era psicosomático, pero hasta sintió que su mochila de cuero era más pesada ahora.

Su físico femenino no era tan fuerte como su original físico masculino. Eso no se limitaba a sus manos, él por completo se convertía en un ser pequeño de apariencia delicada; no lo era, estaba lejos de serlo, pero lo aparentaba. Es más, con su apariencia de mujer era unos centímetros más bajo que Akane. No sabía si era un factor influyente, no era algo que se detenía a pensar al momento que sucedía, pero a veces cuando salía con Akane estando transformado, y algún sujeto trataba de pasarse de la raya con él, Akane salía a defenderlo, ahuyentando efectivamente a quien tuviera que.

Sin darse cuenta, Ranma sonrió. Su prometida era bastante ruda. A él le encantaba molestarla diciéndole que nadie la querría por ser una mujer tan poco femenina, pero la verdad es que no le pediría que cambiara jamás, así le parecía perfecta.

Akane. La sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios tan repentinamente como había llegado. Se llevaban pesado, no había ni como negarlo, sus bromas y chistes negros solían tomar más el camino de las cosas hirientes que de simples chascarrillos. A Ranma le gustaba pensar que los dos estaban al tanto de que lo que se decían no iba en serio; a él le gustaba decirle que era una gorda poco femenina, cuando en realidad Akane tenía una figura esbelta de buenas proporciones, y además disfrutaba usando vestidos. En su caso, Akane lo llamaba fenómeno pervertido, pero él no lo era… ¿cierto? Ojalá Akane no lo pensara en verdad.

Ranma no era mucho de pensar en el futuro, menos de admitir frente a nadie que aceptaba ser el prometido de Akane. Mas eso no evitaba que se preguntara con qué tipo de hombre sí se querría casar la menor de las hermanas Tendo. Nunca se respondía que con alguien como él. Akane tenía pretendientes de sobra para escoger, claro que ninguno era tan fuerte ni tan buen peleador como él, ¿pero eso qué? Los demás pretendientes no cambiaban con unas gotas de agua.

No faltaba mucho para llegar a casa, pero no podía entrar así. No se refería a llegar empapado, sino que no quería que los demás notaran su baja moral y sospecharan algo. De tan sólo imaginar las preguntas ya se sentía incómodo. Tenía que espabilarse ya. Su cerebro no estaba de acuerdo con él, se negaba a cooperar, le recriminaba lo mismo una y otra vez.

¿Estaba negando su naturaleza?, ¿tenía que entregarse voluntariamente a un sanatorio mental? ¿Era la mentada maldición algo que tenía que romper, o sería como tratar de borrar una parte de sí?

 _Quizás si le pregunto a papá_. Pero se rio mentalmente de su propia idea. Preguntarle a su padre seria como suicidio, admitir la derrota de una batalla que sólo él sabía que estaba peleando.

─¡Ranma!

El grito distante lo hizo dar la media vuelta para buscar la fuente de donde provenía.

─¡Ranma!

Akane estaba corriendo hacia él. Llevaba su mochila en la mano izquierda y el paraguas en la derecha. Lo llamaba emocionada, como si no se hubieran visto en días, cuando la realidad era que se habían despedido un par de horas antes, al salir de clases. Ranma se ruborizó.

─Niña boba ─le dijo cuando Akane estaba más cerca, en el rango de audición─, no corras en la lluvia, te puedes tropezar.

Boca de profeta.

A unos pasos de llegar a él, Akane se resbaló. Por suerte para Akane, Ranma como artista marcial tenía los reflejos muy bien desarrollados, por lo que logró evitar su caída, corriendo a sujetarla.

Las gotas de lluvia que hasta ese momento habían caído tan libremente sobre su persona se detuvieron, marcando ahora un patrón irregular sobre el paraguas que Akane sostenía sobre ambos en una posición incómoda; Akane había estado por poco de caer sobre su trasero, Ranma la tenía asida por la cintura y la espalda, inclinado sobre ella. Akane lo sujetaba del hombro con la mano en que sostenía la mochila, la otra había quedado torpemente levantada, pero sin soltar el paraguas.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Akane lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, él suponía que estaba en un estado similar. Ranma se distrajo momentáneamente al ver que las gotas de agua que escurrían de sí mismo caían suavemente sobre el rostro y el pecho de Akane. Ambos tenían los rostros rojos y las respiraciones agitadas debido al pequeño momento de adrenalina. Se enderezaron lentamente.

─Justo lo que te decía, debes tener más cuidado.

─Gracias ─respondió Akane con una sonrisa sincera.

─Tu uniforme se arruinó ─comentó Ranma, sintiéndose culpable de ver a su prometida con la ropa mojada debido a su acercamiento.

─No importa, pudo ser peor si me caía. Por cierto, pensé que ya estarías en la casa, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ranma se tensó ante la simple cuestión.

─Y yo pensé que tú llegarías más tarde, ¿qué haces aquí?

─No quería quedar atrapada en el centro por la lluvia. Ya vámonos a casa, ¿no?

─No, espera.

Ranma sujetó a Akane por el brazo para que no empezara a caminar. Su camisa roja parecía ser color vino de lo mojada que estaba, y sus mangas siempre alzadas a tres cuartos le llegaban casi a la muñeca. Volvió a sentirse molesto consigo mismo otra vez.

─Olvídalo ─Ranma negó con la cabeza, la soltó─. Adelántate, voy detrás de ti.

Ranma se sintió patético cuando Akane lo miró inquisitivamente. Eran unos centímetros de diferencia, pero por primera vez se sintió indefenso y débil de que Akane lo viera desde arriba.

─¿Te pasó algo?, ¿estás bien?

Un trueno rugió en el cielo.

 _No_. _Sí. No lo sé_. Quería decirle, tenían la suficiente confianza para conversar tanto de cosas banales como de temas profundos, serios. Pero esto era otro nivel. Demasiada intimidad. Si ella lo rechazaba sería el fin, estaría completamente solo. No quería perderla. No podía perderla.

Ranma no podía mantenerle la mirada, optó por desviar el rostro al suelo.

─Ranma…

Era una carga muy pesada. Una carga pesada, muy suya. Sentía que ya no podía solo, mas no quería preocupar ni asustar a los demás, en especial a ella.

─Puedes decirme lo que sea ─aseguró Akane, su tono de voz denotaba inquietud. Ranma maldijo internamente. ─¿Te pasó algo?

─Algo así.

Suspiró.

Un rato antes había deseado que ella estuviera a su lado para consolarlo, ahora ahí estaba y él se negaba a hablar. Dios, o el universo, le había escuchado, le había mandado a Akane para socorrerlo, todo para resultar con que él rechazaba la ayuda. No. Tenía que decirle. No había momento correcto o incorrecto para eso.

Akane no insistió más, al contrario, esperó paciente a que Ranma hablara a su ritmo. Él lo agradecía infinitamente.

─Después de despedirnos ─comenzó, hablaba muy despacio─, yo tomé el camino largo desviándome por la calle principal para comprar algo de comer.

Estaba hablando con la vista aún en dirección al piso. Era demasiado humillante. Se estaba lanzando al vacío.

─Entonces pasé por una tienda… Una tienda de ropa. ¿Sabes lo que vi?

Akane negó con la cabeza, pero como Ranma no la estaba viendo se limitó a contestar con un quedo "no".

─Había… había ─la voz de Ranma era quebrada, daba la impresión de que se echaría a llorar─. Había un vestido. Lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi fue que lo quería. Lo quería, Akane, ¿entiendes? ─repentinamente se puso histérico, alzó la voz, tomó a su prometida de los antebrazos no porque pensó que ella fuera a escapar, sino porque él tenía que sujetarse de algo o iba a desfallecer─. Quería ese maldito vestido para mí. Para usarlo yo.

Ranma soltó a Akane como si la chica fuera de fuego y él se estuviera quemando.

─Y no te culpo, ¿sabes? No te culpo si le dices a nuestros padres que quieres cancelar nuestro compromiso ─hablaba tan rápido, de nuevo se negaba a verla a la cara─. No te culpo de no querer estar al lado de un… un pervertido como yo.

Ranma apretó los ojos. Le quemaban. Cómo quería regresar el tiempo. Regresar antes de la genial idea de su padre de ir a entrenar a China. Volver a esa misma tarde para obligarse a caminar directo a casa.

La lluvia fue el único ruido que se escuchó durante los minutos siguientes de la confesión de Ranma. Akane no decía nada, él entendía que seguramente todo se había ido al demonio.

─¿Te pudiste comprar de comer?

─¿Eh? ─Ranma la miró, por fin, confundido.

─Dijiste que te desviaste por comida ─ella estaba como quien le hubiera platicado del clima de la semana.

─No. Perdí el apetito.

─Ojalá Kasumi tenga un bocadillo preparado, debes tener hambre.

Seguro que la había vuelto loca. Eso debía ser. Akane había quedado tan impactada que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

─Akane, ¿no escuchaste todo lo que te dije? ─preguntó con temor.

─Sí, te escuché.

─¿No crees que soy… repulsivo? ─la incertidumbre lo estaba carcomiendo.

Ranma no se daba cuenta, era imposible debido a lo ensimismado que estaba, pero Akane se encontraba bastante nerviosa, preocupada, no por lo que implicaba lo dicho por su prometido, era porque no encontraba las palabras correctas para apaciguar a Ranma, para que al muchacho le quedara claro que todo estaría bien, no quería asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba, quería ayudarlo.

Temeroso, Ranma contempló a su prometida.

─Ranma, a mí me gu-, a mí me gus… ─Akane estaba tan sonrojada que Ranma casi podía imaginarse que a la chica le salía humo por los oídos─. A mí me gustas tal como eres. Siempre.

Ranma apenas había abierto la boca para responder algo, pero Akane lo interrumpió golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo con la mochila.

─Idiota, ni siquiera te atrevas a dudarlo, que la que te aguanta cuando eres un gato molesto y empalagoso soy yo. Ya quisiera yo ver a alguien más siendo aplastado por ti y que aún tenga ganas de hablarte. Esa transformación sí que es problemática.

El familiar tono juguetón de Akane hizo que Ranma sonriera. Nunca se había sentido más ligero. Había sido una respuesta sencilla, directa, tal como Akane era. Su prometida le regresó la sonrisa.

─Pues deberías aprovecharlo más ─Ranma respondió de la misma forma─, que nadie en sus cinco sentidos se acercaría a alguien tan odiosa como tú.

Akane se limitó a sacarle la lengua.

─Ya vamos a casa. Yo debo cambiarme de ropa, y tú necesitas tomar un baño.

─Gracias ─fue todo lo que pudo decirle.

Kasumi los recibió diciendo que se había preocupado bastante, asegurando que según los reportes televisivos una fuerte tormenta estaba llegando a la región. Justo como Akane había dicho, Kasumi mandó a su hermana menor a ponerse ropa más cálida, mientras que a Ranma lo obligó a tomar un baño para entrar en calor.

Ranma caminó detrás de Akane escaleras arriba, se apenó de dejar un rastro de agua que sabía que Kasumi terminaría limpiando.

Akane estaba por entrar a su habitación, así como Ranma al baño, cuando Nabiki salió de sus aposentos, quedando a mitad del pasillo, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

─Mira qué vestido más bonito me he comprado hoy ─le dijo con emoción a su hermana─. No puedo creer que estuviera en oferta si es de la nueva colección de verano. Te aseguro que fue un error del dueño.

Vaya con la maldita sincronización. Ranma se puso pálido.

Alegre, Nabiki Tendo modeló su nuevo vestido, dando un par de vueltas para que pudiera ser apreciado de todos los ángulos. El vestido era corto, de cuello redondo, sin mangas, tirantes gruesos, era de un bonito color naranja pastel con rosas rojas y orquídeas purpuras a modo de patrón.

No había que ser detective para poner las cosas en su lugar, Ranma no se sorprendió cuando Akane se echó a reír a carcajadas, no era una risa maliciosa ni burlona por lo menos.

─Tienes buen gusto ─dijo entre risas.

─Claro que lo tengo ─Nabiki replicó un tanto ofendida, creyendo que el comentario de su hermana menor había sido para ella.

 _Claro que lo tengo_ , repitió Ranma mentalmente mientras veía embobado cómo se iluminaba alegre la cara de su prometida. Sin embargo, él no estaba hablando precisamente del vestido.

 **Fin**

* * *

Yo quería que mi "fanfic de prueba" fuera algo fluff, muy cursi. Pero recientemente vi el capítulo donde Ranma se golpea la cabeza y quiere quedarse como mujer, de hecho, _es_ mujer; no me gustó la reacción negativa de Akane, quiero pensar que se molestó porque Ranma actuaba diferente, no estaba siendo él mismo, no porque quisiera quedarse como mujer.

Por cierto, sí vi el layout de la casa Tendo, y pues me queda claro que las habitaciones y el baño no están cerca. Pero vamos a pretender que sí por el bien de la historia, je…


End file.
